


"I'm a little… tied up at the moment"

by GummiStories



Series: Malec dialogue prompts [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Sub Alec Lightwood, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: I need to go to church





	"I'm a little… tied up at the moment"

**JUST A WARNING THIS IS VERY, VERY NSFW!**

 

“Now Alexander, would you like to tell me why you’re in this situation?”

“I-I… I disobeyed you”

“And how did you disobey me pet?”

“I t-touched myself”

“Hm, you did… I’m very disappointed in you Alexander”

Alec’s face blushed in both shame and embarrassment, why oh why couldn’t he have listened to Magnus? If he just had of waited two more hours for Magnus to get home, he wouldn’t currently be tied up on their bed, a dildo up his ass and a cock ring tight around the base of his length. Magnus was looking at him, cat eyes on display as he scanned over his body.

“Now since you couldn’t seem to wait two hours for me to get home, I think staying here for two hours should suffice. Don’t you think?” Magnus asked, a bit of a smirk hidden in his voice.

“Sir, I’m sorry… I wasn’t thi-” Alec was cut off as a ball gag was shoved into his mouth, silencing him.

“I don’t want to hear another word come out of your mouth unless it’s your safe word, understand?” Magnus said firmly, doing up the gag tightly, the leather slightly cutting into Alec’s cheeks. The shadowhunter nodded, whining quietly. Magnus seemed to pick up on Alec’s slight fear and his eyes softened as he placed a gentle hand on Alec’s bicep

“I’ll be here the whole time, we can stop at any time if it becomes too much,” Magnus said softly, gently rubbing Alec’s skin. Feeling a bit calmer, Alec nodded and closed his eyes as he accepted his fate. He deserved this punishment, he had disobeyed Magnus and now he was paying the price.

“Now, do try to stay quiet pet, I have a few phone calls to make” Magnus smirked, patting Alec’s arm once again before turning, walking over to his chair and sitting down before pulling out the small white remote.

Alec let out a surprised noise and his whole body jumped as the dildo vibrated to life inside of him, gently brushing against his prostate. His eyes rolled back slightly and his eyelids fluttered as he let out a low moan, the feeling was intense and amazing, even if it was on the lowest setting. But he knew not to get comfortable, this was meant to be a punishment and Magnus was great at lulling him into a false sense of security when it came to sex.

“Enjoying yourself there?” Magnus’ voice cut through his thoughts. Alec moaned and nodded, not opening his eyes as he slowly squirmed against the loose bonds around his feet and the handcuffs securing his arms above his head.

“We can't have that, can we? This is meant to be a punishment” Magnus tutted before the vibrations seemed to triple in intensity causing Alec to let out a yell that was muffled by the gag in between his lips

“That's more like it” Magnus smirked as he placed down the remote and grabbed his phone, preparing to dial his first client. Alec’s breaths were coming hard and fast out of his nose as he whined, shifting every few seconds in an attempt to lessen the pressure on his prostate, but to no prevail. The dildo seemed to be dead on to that bundle of nerves and it was driving him insane; he rutted his hips up into thin air, wishing for some type of friction against his already hard length.

“Amber Kaolin, it’s Magnus Bane. I'm calling to let you know that the potion you ordered is ready and can be picked up tomorrow” Magnus’ voice cut through the room quickly making Alec attempt to quiet himself down.

“I'm afraid you can't pick it up right now, I'm a little… tied up at the moment” Magnus smirked as he looked over at the bed where Alec was writhing in pleasure, his eyebrows furrowed as he struggled to stay silent so he wouldn't be heard 

Alec groaned quietly in frustration as he felt the beginning of an orgasm coiling in his stomach, the pressure building quickly as the seconds went by.

“Alright I’ll speak to you soon, goodbye Amber,” Magnus said as he hung up the phone, he had noticed Alec’s change in demeanour halfway through his conversation and knew it was time to start the beginning of Alec’s punishment. Magnus got up off his chair and slinked his way back over to Alec on the bed, sitting down next to him and placing a hand on his sweat-slicked thigh which caused Alec to stiffen under the touch.

“Getting close pet?” Magnus questioned, Alec, nodded his head frantically as he opened his hazel eyes slightly glossy due to lust. Magnus smirked and ran his hand up Alec’s thigh before gently grabbing Alec’s length; a stumbled gasp could be heard from behind his gag.

“Do you like that? Like it when I touch you like this?” Magnus questioned as he slowly began to stroke Alec causing the boy to let out a stream of whimpers as he nodded his head frantically.

Just as Magnus thought Alec would have tipped over the edge if he didn’t have the cock ring on, he let go of Alec and turned the vibrator off completely. Alec let out a frustrated whine at the loss of sensation, preventing him from reaching his orgasm.

“Well I’m sorry to say but you don’t deserve it, you still have another hour and forty-five minutes” Magnus sighed in fake pity. Magnus smirked when he saw a few tears of frustration escape from Alec’s screwed up eyes.

“Oh don’t be like that, you brought this upon yourself by disobeying me, didn’t you?” Magnus said, when he got no response he grabbed Alec’s chin and tipped it so the shadowhunter had to look at him, his gaze was pleading.

“ **Didn’t you?** ” Magnus repeated, giving Alec’s chin a squeeze. Alec nodded with a whine as Magnus let go, gently kissing Alec’s forehead.

“I must get back to my clients, try to behave yourself”

The on and off simulation went on for the whole two hours, Magnus pretended like he was paying attention to the clients on the phone demanding things of him when he really had his eyes trained on the sweat-soaked shadowhunter writhing and squirming on his bed. When two hours had gone, Magnus made his way back over to the bed and sat down once more. Alec’s face was red, tears streaming out of his eyes and every part of his skin was slick with sweat.

“So, have you learned your lesson?” Magnus asked Alec nodded strongly as he sobbed in desperation.

“What are you not going to do when I’m not home?” Magnus continued as he reached over and gently undid the gag, slipping it out of Alec’s mouth before gently massaging his jaw muscles knowing they would be sore

“N-Not… not to-touch myself… si-sir” Alec stuttered, attempting to hold back his sobs of frustration

“That’s my good boy, would you like to cum?” Magnus questioned 

“O-Oh angel please M-Magnus, I can-can’t take it anymore!” Alec exclaimed, screwing his eyes shut up once again

“Alright pet, take a breath,” Magnus said gently as he reached down and undid the cock ring before moving his hand to Alec’s member which was almost purple at this point. He slowly began stroking the shadowhunter which caused him to let out high pitched moans as Magnus touched his very sensitive skin.

“M-Mag-Magnus I” Alec stuttered, not able to get the words out as he felt his orgasm building once more

“Go ahead darling,” Magnus said gently in Alec’s ear. The shadowhunter screamed and threw his head back into the pillows as he came hard all over his chest, leaving him panting from exertion.

Magnus snapped his fingers and Alec was clean and untied. He reached up and gently began to massage Alec’s red wrists to help the blood flow come back.

“You with me angel?” Magnus questioned brushing some of Alec’s sweat-soaked hair off his forehead

Alec only hummed in response, still coming down from his high.

“Take your time honey,” Magnus said gently, it took awhile but Alec opened his eyes and looked up at Magnus, his sight still kind of cloudy.

“Welcome back, how do you feel?” Magnus asked as he placed a hand on Alec’s cheek

“Mm’ okay… tired” Alec replied closing his eyes once more

“Then go to sleep, I’m not going anywhere” Magnus smiled as he snapped his fingers, changing himself and Alec into some pj’s

“I’m sorry” Alec mumbled as he cuddled into Magnus’ chest

“It’s quite alright Alexander, hopefully, your lesson will stick for next time”

“I don’t think I’ll be forgetting that anytime soon”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Want something written? Send me a message!


End file.
